megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 5
Persona 5 is an upcoming role-playing game developed by Atlus' P-Studio. Development The game was first mentioned to be under development in August 2011 in an interview between Katsura Hashino, the producer of the Persona series and Famitsu, the Japanese gaming magazine with the most circulation, even though he only called it "the next numbered title". Hashino confirmed that the basic preparations for the development were finished and announced the return of Shigenori Soejima and Shoji Meguro as character designer and music composer, respectively. Both Soejima and Meguro previously worked together with Hashino on Persona 3, Persona 4 and Catherine. Unlike Catherine, which used the Gamebryo engine, Persona 5 will be made with a new engine.Persona 5 uses Atlus' internal engine, Destructoid Before it was decided that the game would be released exclusively for the PlayStation 3, it was also discussed internally to move the series to mobile gaming devices like the PlayStation Vita or smartphones. Eventually, Hashino and his team chose the PlayStation 3 as they felt that fans would love to see another game for home consoles. The story of Persona 5 will discuss the hardships of modern-day society and feature characters that are restrained by the rules set by this society. As a result, players will be confronted with trials and chains that they will have to overcome. Much like the previous installments of the series the game is set in a high school - however, the mood and tone will be different. Hashino explains that Persona 5 is about a kind of freedom that is different from the other games in the series. This freedom is meant to liberate those who "are bored and discontent with their lives".To Persona 5 and Beyond, 日本語の投稿って「Dime a Dozen」 Despite this, Atlus expects and wants players of Persona 3 and Persona 4 to feel at home with this game. Persona 5 is meant to be an emotional experience that stirs up its audience and finally lets them go with a strong message of catharsis after everything is said and done.Persona 5′s Characters Will Be Restrained By Modern Society, Siliconera Persona 5 was officially revealed on November 24, 2013 following a 72-hour countdown that eventually resulted in a series of announcements that included Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth and Persona 4: Dancing All Night. A Persona 5 website domain was previously registered on June 25th, 2013 by Index Corporation, the former parent company of Atlus.Persona 5 domain name registered, IGN An American release was confirmed on February 25, 2014 with an originally estimated release in 2015.Persona 5 Coming To North America in 2015, Siliconera A PlayStation 4 version of the game was announced on September 1, 2014 during Sony's Tokyo Game Show conference with a new trailer that gave a first look on the setting and the game's protagonist. Persona 5 Coming To PlayStation 4, Gematsu A bonus Blu-Ray containing a variety of Persona 5 related content was released as preorder bonus for the Japanese version of Persona 4: Dancing All Night''on June 25, 2015, which also included the second trailer for the game. Persona 5 Special Movie Blu-ray contents announced, Gematsu. On September 17, 2015 a third trailer for ''Persona 5 was shown as part of the company's Tokyo Game Show 2015 broadcast which revealed that the release date would be postponed to Summer 2016.Persona 5 Gets Delayed To Summer 2016 In Japan, Siliconera According to Katsura Hashino, this decision was made so that game could become the biggest out of all the games he has directed so far. ペルソナ５開発室より（お詫び）, Persona Channel Gameplay Players engage in combat with demons of unknown origin using both melee and ranged weapons, instead of only one weapon type. The primary dungeons are not randomly generated, consisting mainly of places a phantom thief would want to infiltrate, and will feature elements of real-time gameplay such as platforming, stealth, and traps. The game also incorporates a new way of aquiring new Personas, even though the exact way has not been detailed yet. The Cooperation system will be similar to the Social Link's of Persona 3 and Persona 4 and will involve building relationships with helpers around the city for various benefits in battle.PS4/PS3 Exclusive Persona 5 New Details via Famitsu: "Lead Protagonist, Location, Dungeon Not Random Generated": Updated, Gamepur The third trailer released during Tokyo Game Show 2015 also teased a variety of minigames. The SNS system seen in the PV03 trailer will have players chatting with other characters using phone text messages. This will allow players to personalize and expand their stories. Players will be able to explore various locations in the Greater Tokyo Area, as seen in trailers. Characters *The Phantom: The player character and also a delinquent moonlighting as a gentleman thief. He wears a bird mask and uses knives and pistols in combat. * Ryuji Sakamoto: A blonde-haired boy who attends the protagonist's school and joins him in his heists. He wears a skull mask and wields bludgeons and shotguns as weapons. * Ann Takamaki: A blonde girl in the protagonist's homeroom, who joins him in his heists. She wears a cat mask and uses whips and sub-machine guns. *Morgana: A shape-shifting cat-like creature that meets the protagonist at the start of the game and joins him in his heists; she has some sort of connection to the Seven Deadly Sins and will play a key role in the story. She wields swords and slingshots. *Yusuke Kitagawa: A blue haired boy dressed in a white uniform, painting in the trailer that comes with Dancing All Night. He appears to be an ally in the third trailer. He wears a fox mask and can be briefly seen running down the pyramid and away from the large ball with the rest of the group. *Igor *Caroline and Justine: Two young assistants to Igor in the Velvet Room. They both wear an eyepatch over one of their eyes and a blue prison guard outfit. One has a long braid, the other hair buns. *Iwai Munehisa: Owner of the Military Shop Untouchable. *Tae Takemi: Owner of the Takemi Medical Clinic. Gallery Videos Teaser 1= |-| Teaser 2= |-| PV1= |-| PV3= |-| TGS interview= |-| References Trivia *Unlike previous Persona titles, which were set in fictional locations, Persona 5 takes place in Tokyo. *The dates shown in the gameplay trailer coincide with the 2016 calendar, suggesting the game may take place in that year. External Links * Official North American website * Official Japanese website * Official PlayStation Japan software website Category:Games Category:Persona Series !